Dreams: The Demon Overlord
by masamune11
Summary: A Devil Survivor and Persona 3 crossover. "Dreams", retold in Devil Survivor Protagonist's perspective. Naoya's Route. "You know that he knows you. You know he is the key. You know, she will bring the salvation they ever need."


Demons _exist._

You accept this irrefutable fact after witnessing their power firsthand. There are times when you wish them to be something out of fantasy, but reality is always harsh. Time after time, you're forced to believe over and over again that they do; they try to kill you, without hesitation.

You also realize as well, that you need their power in order to survive.

And so, you do not question again how ironic this situation after dawn comes for the first time, even when Yuzu and Atsuro—your best friends—do that every once in a while. Yamanote lockdown are issued by the authorities, anyway, and they never like demons—much more, demon tamers.

And so, despite the irony, you fight your way with their power to survive this ordeal. The death clock floating over you and you friend's head become a deathly reminder to keep on fighting to survive, because everything is never set and stone; last night's predicament proved that.

You were supposed to die last night, but you change your fate.

Today, your death clock strikes zero. You will face the immortal demon, which suppose to be the cause of your demise. You cling on the small strap-like devil fuge's, hoping that the small item may bring you and your friends some luck to defeat this demon. You hope that your death clock will rise.

You pray to God that He will bless your try, and notice a glimpse of bluish-flash from your right side. Maybe, it was demon, but you try to ignore it; at least that flash never actually hurt you.

* * *

><p>You pray that today will not be your end. But now you don't offer it to Him.<p>

You have lost faith in God, perhaps because how you could smell the rotten intention behind this whole lockdown. Shoji said that angels are directing this lockdown to prevent infestation of demon. Angels do not move according to their own will; they are instructed. If they are instructed to do this horrible act, then the God wills it so.

If God wills for the deaths in Yamanote circle, then he was wrong to offer his prayer to Him; He will never answer it. And so, you face the demons before you, once again. With every blow, you become less believing. It was never in the name of God that they kill innocent life; hence, this is not God's ordeal.

You were scared before, but come to terms with that fear. From your resolution, you draw the strength you need.

A group of Mothmans surrounded you in the streets before, and you finish them pretty much quickly. You deliver the final blow once again to the demon before you, and later realize the same flash from a while. The flash resembles that of a boy, with blue eyes and hair. If you do not know better, might mistake the mirage as your own reflection. However, before you can comment, the flash was gone.

You began to question whether what you see is actually an angel, spying on you. You make a mental note to interrogate it, if your path ever crosses his, again.

You are positive that you see is, if not almost resembling, a human.

* * *

><p>You are the demon overlord.<p>

You have the power over demons from all over the world, all of them in your disposal. You believe in a world of freedom-a rule where He is not in the equation. You dream of a new fresh world, where you are the ruler, and Naoya—no, _Cain_—as your right hand. You realize that perhaps he's using you to meet his own need, but you know his need is the same as your vision now.

You wish for a new world, free from His oppresion.

But that ambition can wait for tonight. In your own bedroom, you sit on your bed and summon your favorite servants. You notice that Naoya was nowhere in the building, and trust that he will do just fine. You now the extent of his power, and have faith in him.

You realize the presence of your favorite Pyro Jack and Jack Frost—and another presence.

You realize, before you, the same bluish frame sit on your couch. At first, your suspicion on this boy comes back, like the last time you saw him. But being the demon overlord now means being able to distinguish the signature power of an angel—and this boy before him is no angel. In fact, it is like seeing an ordinary boy clad in school uniform, despite the fact that he's partially invisible.

You wonder if you are encountering a wandering spirit.

"Who are you?" you ask spontaneously. Of course, the question lashes out of spontaneity; who else would intrude the demon overlord's bedroom the middle of night?

The boy never shows sign of reply, but you notice the shocked expression from his face, before he vanishes in thin air. Out of desperation, maybe?

You decide that you have enough pressure and strain for the day, and decide to sleep. Your favorite servants have made your bed for you (you taught them basic bed-making; at least, in some way, they will be somewhat helpful), and you lay on your bed. You don't forget to dismiss the two and later fall asleep.

You found yourself facing a statue of person-a statue of the same boy who you have seen these past days. Surrounding yourself are massive amounts of negative energy—something you are already familiar with. Demons feed onto this source of negative energy, after all. And you, being the demon overlord, channel the energy pretty much easily, like a person needing water.

You utter the same question and, through instinct, know that this boy could hear you.

"You, who are you?"

Your answer goes unanswered, because the image before you shut out. You are sure, however, that you heard wails of beast before the image was gone.

* * *

><p>You tell Naoya about these strange occurrences.<p>

Your cousin seems pleased with this development, as though he knew something like this is bound to happen. Maybe, he has expected as such. After all, you never know what's thoroughly inside his head. He just told you to be on watch from now on, and expect him to visit again tomorrow.

So, you take on his advice. Tonight, Naoya tells you that you will meet him once more—and he will be with you to ask him. Naoya also concludes that you will have longer time. How he has that information, you never know.

Tonight, you do not summon your favorite servants. Instead, Naoya is with you, as he promised. Before he appears, you have talks with your cousin—or rather, your late brother, who had killed you eons before.

Both of you are past that, though in some extent, you swore that Naoya never get past it in entirety.

"Do you know of shadows, brother?" he asks you, and you shake your head. You know that he's not talking about your regular shadows; if he does, he will not ask you, because it is so obvious that it just kills their night. You see his smile and glints of excitement in his blood red eyes. Naoya has never showed excitement, unless it is about waging war against Him.

"It is the manifestation of human emotions," he says again, and you lift an eyebrow, "negative emotions. The death wish of humanity."

You nod in understanding but do not understand how this topic interests him. But you know that Naoya wants to make his little brother understand the current situation. And so, you wait for your former older brother to describe their situation.

"He is the person who contain the whole humanity's regrets, Abel. Those regrets will bring _her_ and salvation, along with a new world."

* * *

><p>You know that he knows you.<p>

You know that he knows you, somehow, as the reincarnation of Abel. You think that this person is a threat needed to be disposed quickly. You think like that, but you don't feel like it. Though you are the demon overlord, there are some things—or morals—in your principle that you should not kill random people, especially when he or she can be used. It is the quality that your own brother had taught you for a while.

So, you dream, again.

You find yourself facing the same statue, now not alone. Next to you, Naoya stands, grimacing as if he has found the key to a treasure. And you could hear the low growl of death wishes, silently worshiping over the lord of darkness and begging for release—of fury.

Between those growls, you could feel the hard stare of the boy, though there's no physical manifestation to be seen. You smile victoriously, because the boy who has been watching over you this whole time turns out to be the best treasure to start anew.

"Hello, Seal of Regrets. I have come—_to save you._"

You could feel silent whisper in the non-existent air, muttering something about not needing saving. But you know that saving him is the side of you and your brother's plan. The statue before you remains unmoving, but you realize that he knows everything in your mind. You don't mind, because this boy cannot stop you now—not ever.

What can a bodiless spirit do?

"You don't have to worry," you say again. This time, you point your hand to the statue before you, readying an undoing magic. A seal, after all, is just a seal, no matter how it was made. The silent whisper stops, and you smile in reason.

"_She_ will be… humanity's salvation—"

There is a loud crack, and you know you have done it; you have undone the seal.

"—and we will begin anew, _Arisato Minato_."

You smile in satisfaction as the requiem of the world begins once again.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> No, this story does not refer to the reader as part of the character. Think of it as a person–a random person–tells this to the protagonist of Devil Survivor about his observation. No, this is not a self-insert; more like a narration. Just to make sure that you, the readers, know why do I make this.

Oh, disclaimer to Devil Survivor and Persona 3 characters. I don't own them. And I don't really like putting disclaimer on top, so... yeah.


End file.
